Of Vodkas and Mountain Dew Red
by Kim Denn
Summary: Because really, it was the Mountain Dew Red and vodka. (Or in which Jeremy realizes that Michael is indeed, pretty.)


**Title** : Of Vodkas and Mountain Dew Red

 **Summary** : Because really, it was the Mountain Dew Red and vodka. (Or in which Jeremy realizes that Michael is indeed, pretty.)

* * *

It was probably a bad idea to mix Mountain Dew Red with vodka, and if asked about what happened today, Jeremy is going to totally blame it on Mountain Dew Red and vodka.

The basement was dark and it was barely lit by the television in front of them. Jeremy was sprawled all over the dark bean bags his left leg laid on the floor while the other was on top of Michael's. His head was touching the floor and everything was sort of upside down.

When he tilted his head to look at his friend he was mesmerized.

He doesn't know if it was the Mountain Dew Red with vodka (or was it vodka with Mountain Dew Red?) but he finds his mouth opening, blurting words that he regrets and at the same time does not.

"You're pretty." Michael looked at his friend bewildered. His head was swimming and he can't quite count how many shots he had but the incredulousness of the statement was delivered and he finds himself rolling on his side, laughing and snorting. He finds himself sliding off the bean bag, into the side between his and Jeremy's bean bag, but he pays no mind and laughed some more.

Jeremy, not unhinged by his friend's laugh, (it was the Mountain Dew Red he swears, or maybe it was the vodka?) simply looks closer and decides that yes, his friend was indeed pretty. He decided that he likes his beauty marks, he likes the way Michael's eyes crinkles when he laughs, he likes the messy brown that is Michael's hair, likes the way how his glasses was askew with all his laughing, likes the ever red hoodie, likes how his friend was so into things like Crystal Pepsi, likes how Michael sings into Bob Marley songs, likes the way Michael's looks into him, likes the way he was the center of Michael's attention and oh-

He likes Michael.

The brunette stopped laughing and laid on his back, a very Michael like smile into his face that sent Jeremy's heart galloping (or was that always the reaction in Michael's smile and he only noticed it now?).

"Thanks."

Silenced enveloped the dimly lit basement but it was comfortable, as if both of them were lost in their thoughts and was too busy swimming in their messed up heads. So you can't totally blame Jeremy when he finds himself sliding of into the bean bag. You can't really blame him when he finds himself straddling Michael. You can't really blame him when he finds himself leaning down his hand beside Michael's head. You can't blame him right? And besides, the view on Michael's pretty face was better in this angle.

Michael stared back at his bestfriend's eyes, only blinking, but not really in surprise. For some reason his head was really quiet today. It was in some sort of peace like haze. Maybe it was the vodka or the Mountain Dew or the disappearance of the SQUIP but all is well. And he finds himself giving back an easy smile. He finds his hands wounding around Jeremy's neck bringing his head closer. He finds his heart beating and anticipating.

Then they stopped. They looked at each other, their eyes trying to catch and fish for emotions that signals that this was okay. They were giving each other time to back out, to laugh it all out, to blame vodka and Mountain Dew Red and keep on going as if this didn't happen, as if they didn't nearly kiss.

The moment was an eternity in itself. No one spoke, it was silent. As if the universe itself was holding its breathe.

Then it was done. The moment was gone and their lips was touching and it tasted sweet and bitter or was it bitter and sweet? Lips slotted over each other, their head tilted, tongue slipping out of Michael's mouth tasting Jeremy's.

The kiss was like an eternity, just like the pause but even longer, even sweeter. Maybe later they would regret, maybe later they would pretend nothing happened and laugh it off, maybe later it would all be awkward and all the blame would be put on the vodka and Mountain Dew Red but we'll all find it out later.

Because now the kiss was sweet and addicting and all consuming. It tasted of vodka and Mountain Dew Red.

* * *

 _ **A/N: BE MORE CHILL IS SO FUCKING AWESOME! I SO SHIP BOYF RIENDS! WHY DID I ONLY SEE THEM NOW DX.**_

 _ **AND YEAH I CAN'T SLEEP. Why can't I sleep? When did sleeping become hard? Why am I only sleeping after I wrote this. Gosh I wish this won't grow into a bad habit. Wherr I can't sleep unless I wrote something... Who am I kidding, it's already happening. *sighs.**_

 _ **Anyways hope you people like it! They were not that out of character right? Was it okay? Do you ship them too? DO YOU ALSO FIND IT OUT SO FUCKING HARD TO SLEEP?**_


End file.
